Drut
Utwór: Drut Wykonawca: 52 Dębiec ---- Gorący drut i na ustach miód Prokreacji cud , kłamie tu jak z nut Żebyś chciała znów, Zobaczyć księżyca wschód południowych wzgórz Gdzie nie sięga mróz , Co najwyżej ciepły chłód Gładkość Twoich ud Mówi do mnie już „Jestem cała Twoja ” Oto podróż moja Jak u Juliusza Werna Wycieczka przygód pełna Do wnętrza ziemi Po niej wszystko się zmieni Zapraszam w krainę cieni Gdzie Ty gorąca Krążysz w okuł mnie Tak jak ziemia w okuł słońca Cała taka pachnąca Całym jestestwem chcąca Pokaz co masz , chujem w twarz ,Tą zabawę znasz Otwórz się dla mnie Ja się Tobą zajmę Tak jak nikt inny Nigdy nie zapomnisz Nawet w grobie se przypomnisz Jak ze mną było Wiecznością staje się to co było chwilą Zbieram plony , zapachem Twoim odurzony Chcę Cię mieć z każdej strony Cały plan przerobiony Twoim ciałem ukojony Wyruszam w nowe strony Podbić świat nie skończony może bym Cię chciał ale chuj jeden wie Kto Cię cipo miał Pragniesz to powtórzyć Czas się zaczyna dłużyć Musisz to powtórzyć Bo w uczuciach się pogubisz Mówisz ze nawet mnie lubisz Mam dla Ciebie się trudzić Bo Ty dasz mi tyle szczęścia Więcej niż inne zajęcia Chociaż jesteś tak przyziemna Mam dla Ciebie się zmienić Bo nie będą Cię cenić Wybacz kotku Lecz jak dla Mnie jest w porządku Pod ważności względem jesteś 3 w rzędzie Nie martw się jakoś to będzie Przecież pragniesz czuć mnie wszędzie Zadzwoń do mnie ja przybędę i pragnienia Twoje spełnię ... Jest piękna kiedy klęka jej miękka ręka sięga po cukierka stękaj słodko grzeczna kotko głaskając ocierając sie mlaskając i ssajać francja elegancja chwyty poniżej pasa jak w zapasach wjazd w nogi i sprowadzic do podłogi świnki bez szminki minki grzecznej dziewczynki to spojrzenie gdy z oddaniem zajęta zadaniem w parterze spogląda w góre w oczy szczerze to mnie bierze świntuch wymiękka pęka jak guma bo on ma ptaszka Wacka a ja mam chuja Chuj mu moja duma skóra na chuju sie buja buja wtedy kiedy czuje tą woń wyciągając tą dłoń Gdy czuje prąd w prąciu napięcie w naplecie Houston mamy problem musimy dalej lecieć Ja taguje chujem i rysuje wzory jezykiem na piwie Zapoznam Cie z tym trickiem tak jak z narkotykiem Nie mów że nie dasz musisz tylko sie nie bać Aż zbliżysz sie do nieba tak mocno że aż zaspiewasz Gdy obejmiesz mnie udami to udami sie czasami Kamasutra w stopniu ....zaawansowanym :D Omińmy to wciskanie picu sranie w banie przy księżycu Mówisz że musisz pokochać .. po co potem szlochać Lepiej sie spotykać pododtykać na to przystać i korzystać tera jak starzysta Sytuacja oczywista wiśta wio Wiśnia z tą a ja z znią Zróbmy to Rosa też już tu jest Bierze dwie z IFC Idźmy pieprzyć sie i co byłoby źle ?? no niee :D Jakby było gładko łatwo i przyjemnie Gdybyś Ty kobieto rozumiała to co drzemie wemnie Wszystko by stykło gdybyś poddała sie instynktą One nigdy nie znikną i gdy opory umilkną To one głośno krzykną Taa A ja tam będe i zdobęde Jeszcze tu wróce i zbałamuce A ja tam będe i zdobęde Jeszcze tu wróce i zbałamuce Dębiec zapraszamy ....